Gundam 00: Eternal waltz
by Dracus Zarafas
Summary: AU with gundam wing and a bit of seed characters. The day which marked the arrival of celestial being, was the start of the birth of a new world. But will the world truly be changed by Celestial Being? Chapter 1 is out!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything related to gundam 00, gundam wing and seed. These are all owned by Sunrise coporation.**

**Author foreword: First fanfiction, I think it's not really good but please do give me your feedback. The summary has stated whatever the story's going to be about. But there will be changes to original gundam 00 storyline, to suit the story and my ending.... The story will be updated, but not regularly. But i will do my best to update as frequently as possible. There will be a OC for the story, but he's only a supporting role, but he will be quite a impact on the lives of the gundam meisters....**

**

* * *

**

**Gundam 00 fanfiction: The Eternal Waltz**

**Prologue: The narration of the future**

_2307 AD. A new world order has begun. With the depletion of fossil fuels worldwide, Man created the orbital elevators, able to gather solar energy to meet the energy needs of the people. But this has brought strife, as currently, only three exist. And these three are under the control of three superpower factions, the Union, the Human Reform League and the Advanced European Union. The United Nations has failed, and has no power over these three factions as they fought for dominance for decades with the birth of the orbital elevator, and continue to do so, even though there is a treaty that binds them. Treaties now are left violated for personal gain, peace exists, perhaps a minimal. Terrorists strike innocents without anyone bothering to take action. Injustice prevails. Even now, Colonies in space are beginning to rise up against the ones who control them, the three superpower factions, in a bid for independence, increasing existing tensions in the world to an all-time high. War has spread its plague to space with this. Human rights are violated in an attempt to become the strongest; an example was the HRL superhuman project. The new world order of chaos is what exists in the world, nothing can change this. Perhaps that was what everybody thought that era, where everybody braced themselves for a war that would soon break out, a war that will destroy the war. But instead, a mysterious armed organization changed the fate of a world bound for destruction. The armed organization that changed the world was Celestial being. The events that followed thereafter were unprecedented, and soon revolutionised and indeed, changed the world. And their story unfolds in the year 2302… _

* * *

**Note: Chapter 1 will be out sometime. Sorry for the inconvenience of waiting!**


	2. Chapter 1: Celestial being

**Auther note: Yo! I am back for the next chapter! Okay, I have done my best with the edits, but if there are mistakes, please do point out and specify... or PM me! As to the first reviewer of the story... could you point out my mistake please? I need to improve, so it would help for me to know where specifically i went wrong. Please do give me your honest comments for this chapter, thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The birth of hope, Celestial Being

At the military practice range nearby the AEU (Advanced European Union), sounds of gunfire can be heard by turrets controlled by AI. These turrets were apparently focused on a turquoise colored mobile suit, which was the new prototype model of the AEU's new mobile suit, the AEU-09 Enact. The mobile suit, dodging the bullets with ease, then gave careful aim and shot down one of the targets, and then as it landed, the turrets fired again. The mobile suit, immediately gave a quickly block of the bullets with its installed shield. It flew up again and fired shots from its rifle, hitting precisely all the targets. The people who were observing the mobile suit stared and gaped in awe of the mobile suit's performance.

A brown ponytailed man with glasses, by the name of Billy Katagiri slightly amazed by the performance of the Enact commented to himself, "The AEU is the first to use solar power for their mobile suits…."

Then another voice cut him off, coming from a blonde man, whom was only known as Graham Aker, the ace of the Union, "AEU is falling behind with the elevator, so they want to do better with their mobile suits."

Billy smiled as he looked at his old friend, and then he asked, "Hey, you sure it's okay for ace pilot Edwards to be here?"

Graham merely replied, "Of course it isn't." Then he moved and sat next to Billy.

Billy then spoke softly, "Well, It's all a conspiracy of course. It's the HRL [Human reform League]'s 10th anniversary, so they're showing off their new unit." The Enact continued to perform a few flight maneuvers.

Graham then questioned Billy, "So what do you think of it?"

Billy replied frankly, "Well, it's just a copy of ours, just a bit different in design."

Then a rash voice shouted over the speakers, "What? I heard that! What did you say?" A pilot then exited and from his looks behind the helmet, he was merely a youth but no ordinary youth, he was the AEU's finest 'ace', Patrick Colasour.

While the commotion happened, another two of AEU's aces who were sitting, one felt embarrassed. The brown haired, yet elegant man, known only as Treize Khushrenada could only cover his face with his hand in slight embarrassment. He spoke to his other comrade, a masked man with long blonde hair known only as Zechs Merquise, "This is really a tarnishing of the reputation of the AEU's pilots…. Of all things, they pick a youth as one of their aces, just because of some combat simulation… He lacks experience. And they had to pick him for a major event like the Enact's testing, and Patrick colasour has now gone on and ruin our reputation by offending one of the greatest pilots, Graham Aker."

Zechs merely fumed, "Well, the AEU lacks capable personnel, except for Kati mannequin. So I am not surprised that a youth could be AEU's 'finest ace' of course. If only our superiors bothered to raise the standards."

Treize nodded in agreement and agreed, "Perhaps one day I must change the standards of the military…. And I think I may just have the power to do so…"

Just then, a mysterious mobile suit in the colour combination of blue, red, white and yellow had begun its descent down the orbital elevator. Then, inside the suit, a young boy, who was dressed up in a pilot suit coloured in the combinations of light blue and white spoke, "240082 Exia, confirming target with GN particle sample."

Zooming in on the visual of the AEU's enact, he then spoke, "On schedule. I am beginning first phase." He the accelerated the mobile suit named Exia down towards the Enact.

Meanwhile, Treize noted a small number of the base's soldiers scurrying here and forth, and looking at the mysterious mobile suit, he made the decisive link. He then whispered to Zechs, "It seems we have an uninvited guest to our party today."

Zechs' mask had prevented Treize from seeing any response from his face except his mouth which was frowning just a bit. Treize then spoke, "If you're planning on entering the Tallgeese to engage the mobile suit, I advise you, it is better not to do so."

Zech just stared at Treize for the moment. Then Treize responded, "Well, this may be the chance to prove our enact superior. At the most, if our Enact loses, our dear Patrick colasour, AEU's 'finest' ace will learn a lesson about combat and hopefully mature."

Zechs then nodded and just stared at the commotion which started by the landing of the mysterious mobile suit. The audience then started to be evacuated by a few AEU personnel, with any of them, including the commander of the base shocked by the Exia's appearance.

Patrick Colasour, just as Treize guessed went inside the Enact to engage. The shockwaves that came later by the drawing of the Enact's sonic * sent everyone on their knees. Treize despite the situation was chuckling to himself hearing the boasting of Patrick Colasour, reminding him of the youth among the AEU military today.

The next scene shocked everyone as the Exia cut off the hand of the Enact which held the sonic knife. Treize noticed that even Zechs was shocked, and he could see a small glint of admiration in Zechs' eyes. What followed after was the severe thrashing of the Enact by the Exia and the severe wounding of the pride of an ace pilot. Treize and Zechs could only cringe in disappointment by the defeat of Patrick colasour.

Inside the Exia, the young boy then spoke, "Exia. Phase 1 is complete. I am moving onto phase 2." Then the Exia begun spewing out a green light and then took off to the skies, leaving Patrick Colasour screaming in rage. Sirens then rang out, giving signals for the military pilots to begin their takeoff and engagement of the uninvited guest, Exia.

As the Hellions that freshly launched begun their engagement of the Exia, two other mobile suits were parked away somewhere nearby the battle, with their pilots on standby. One of them was setting up his mobile suit, called the Dynames for the battle to assist Exia. The other was lying down in his cockpit, holding onto a katana, seemingly slacking. The pilot whom finished adjusting his mobile suit then called out to the other, "Oi, Issei! It is time to get started!"

The male pilot in his short black hair and in a black and grey piloting suit responded, "Got that Lockon. It's finally our turn. I will go ahead and assist the Exia. I don't think Setsuna can handle their numbers." He then got into position, and then launched off in his mobile suit, as the Exia easily continued taking down several of the Hellion squads.

Just then, Lockon heard a sound coming from an orange ball-shaped robot which he called Haro. He then responded, "Hah! Setsuna must be having a hard time. I guess I will help him. Here we go! Gundam Dynames ,Lockon Stratos, sniping targets!" With a precise aim of his beam rifle, one of the Hellions went down.

As one more beam shot destroyed another Hellion, Setsuna then muttered to himself, "Is it Lockon?" Then he shifted his focus to the other Hellion squads after him. Just then, before he could have time to react, a Hellion got close up to Setsuna while Lockon was busy sniping down the other targets. But before the Hellion could move, it got sliced into half by a mobile suit spewing the same green light, wielding a katana.

Setsuna then muttered in relief, "The excellion, Issei Yamato. Just in time…" Then he shifted back his focus in taking down the hellions as Issei begun his engagement. And with Setsuna's defeating of the final Hellion, all of the three pilots, Issei, Setsuna and Lockon announced coincidentally in unison, "Second phase… Is complete!"

After that battle, another had taken place at the Human Reform League's orbital elevator in space, it had been attacked by terrorist only to have been saved by two mobile suits spewing the same green light as the other three that appeared at the AEU's show of the Enact. Treize sat back in his mansion, pondering about the events. He felt there was some link, but unable to put a finger on it. But his instincts told him that today was a beginning of something major…

Just then, the TV which Treize had left on, showing news of the two battles that happened today, displayed urgent news, announcing that they had received a video by a group behind the two incidents.

Then the screen flashed an old man, sitting on a chair, the scene depicting a balcony during the day. Then the old man announced, "I have an announcement for the people of earth. We are Celestial Being, a private armed organization with mobile suits we call Gundam. The Philosophy of our organization: Total eradication of war through armed intervention. We will not attack anyone for our own benefit. For the sake of eradication of war… we stand up for you. We will notify you of what we plan to do. Country, Religion, or for any reason, if there is war, we will be there to stop it. Any nation, group or company encouraging conflict will be attacked. We, Celestial Being are here for that purpose, to eradicate war. I repeat, We, Celestial Being are here for that purpose, to eradicate war…."

Treize smiled after hering the speech by Aeolia and stared out at the scenery through his window. _Perhaps, the world is going to be changed…. But what sort of future would it be… This I would like to see. Celestial Being, what do you plan to do…?_ Treize thought.

Somewhere in space, in Celestial Being's mothership, a gundam pilot called Allelujah then commented, "Allelujah, I can see the world's malice."

Then the pilot next to him, known as Tiera erde responded, "A test for Celestial Being."

In a deserted island on earth, Lockon then looked at his portable TV and then looked at Setsuna and Issei and spoke, "It has begun… And it cannot be stopped now."

Then his orange companion Haro repeated after him, "Cannot be stopped now! Cannot be stopped now! Cannot be stopped now!"

Lockon smiled and then looked at Setsuna again and asked, "We started a battle with the world… you know that Setsuna?"

Setsuna replied nonchalantly, "Yes, I know. We are Celestial being, Gundam Meisters!" He then stared at the Dynames, Exia and Excellion.

Issei yawned and spoke, "Ah well, if it is to protect peace, I am in for it. After all, that was why I joined."

Lockon grinned at Issei. Issei spoke, "Sorry. Just feeling tired. I need some rest. You guys better get some too. Tomorrow may be a long day ahead." Issei then headed to the resupply base within, with the thoughts, "_Whatever it is, on my bushido [code of honour], I shall follow Celestial being's ideals till the day I die… for the world."_ Issei gripped his katana tight as he continued to be deep in thought…

* * *

**That's all for today! Chapter 2 may take time to appear, but do be patient. As for Issei... You won't find out much about him till later.. though... he has a past with a certain red haired warmonger.... and also, its the debut of two of the gundam wing characters, Treize and Zechs, I'm not sure if the chapter reflected their personality... But i tried my best. Anyway, enough rambling for me, please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2: Gundam Meister

**Author's note: Sorry everbody! Long absence of my story updates, cause I was busy with stuff in school and everything! But fear not! I am committed to finishing this story, no matter what happens, even if it means I take 5 years to complete the story! [exaggeration here] But here's the chapter 2 you guys been waiting for.... enjoy! Please R&R as well! **

**I do not own Gundam 00 and its characters, but i do own Issei yamato and his Excelion. **

***Shows off a stamp on the Excelion's head that reads: Owned solely as the property of Zarafas]***

* * *

Chapter 2: Gundam Meisters

Meanwhile, in the AEU capital…

As the council of leaders gathered to discuss the recent defeat of the enact, one of the politicians could speak with outrage as the video playing the very defeat of the Enact ended, "Our newest unit… completely outclassed!"

Another politician commented, "Do you think they attacked us to prevent us from making a strong unit?"

A female politician then replied, "That's not the only problem. They showed the world we had exceeded the maximum amount of units allowed. Everyone is demanding information on this."

Then another politician spoke, "There is also a rumor that the union or HRL [Human Reform League] stopped the terrorist attack, but to create those gundams would require a large sum of money so it is possible."

Then they continued discussing till the head politician spoke up, "One important point: Celestial Being's gundam completely surpass our units…."

Just then Treize Khushrenada entered the meeting. Then he spoke, "it may surpass almost all of our units, save two. All of the two mobile suits are classified under the same class of mobile suit, the Tallgeese."

The main politician stared at him and spoke, "Are you suggesting we authorize the use of the Tallgeese? Are you insane? All the pilots who tested it died because they piloted that machine!"

Treize then replied, "Yet I and Zechs have mastered it. Is that not enough? You will be able to capture the gundams if we have a mobile suit that rivals the gundams… And you need not to then consider the insane option of manufacturing more Tallgeeses that our military has been growing closer to with their capture. Zechs and I are willing to carry our burden as soldiers of the AEU to boost our forces to great sovereignty."

The politician then considered and then spoke, "Very well…. Capture the gundams. That will be your priority. And we will authorize you and Zechs to be allowed the use of the Tallgeese for this purpose. General Khushrenada, we expect great results from you."

Treize replied with a smile, "Expect them. But we won't begin operations as of yet… a favorable moment is required." Then he walked off, leaving the politicians to discuss other matters with the gundam issue out of the way.

At a deserted island somewhere…

Lockon declared to Setsuna and Issei as they sat at the river bank, "Our broadcast has been shown everywhere. They call us the mysterious army that will stop all wars in the world. But I am sure no one actually trusts us."

Issei laughed and responded to Lockon's declaration, "We are mysterious after all… Nobody would trust us because our motives remain unknown, because nobody would really be insane to use force to eradicate war! Hahaha!"

Then a female voice responded to Issei's comment, "Then let's gets them to trust us. We will show them proof through our actions." The voice was coming from a young girl dressed in an explorer's outfit being carried by a young ponytailed man.

Lockon spoke, "Wang Liu Mei. You got here pretty fast."

Issei remarked, "Yeah, and you left me with no time to slack…"

Wang Liu Mei smiled and spoke, "Time for the second mission. Issei, it's going to be like this for a long time."

Issei sighed and spoke, "I'm prepared… Let's go then!" He grabbed his katana that he left nearby and headed towards the base seemingly with enthusiasm.

Lockon commented, "A real hypocrite. What is he… a slacker or a hardworking pilot? That I will never know… he's hard to understand."

In space, back at Ptolemaios, a female voice announced, "We will begin the second mission from point 330."

Somewhere in the corridors, a young man in an orange pilot suit known as Allelujah spoke, "An actual fighting test. I hate it."

Another pilot in a purple pilot suit called Tiera Erde responded, "We need to know our gundam's potential."

The other pilot protested, "That's true… but…"

Then a brown haired lady interrupted, "Sorry for pushing you."

Allelujah spoke, "Sumeragi-san."

Tiera erde then commented, "No problem, it's for our readiness."

The lady called Sumeragi then spoke, "Be strong."

Tiera erde then replied, "I don't plan to be weak."

Allelujah spoke, "Let's go. By the way Sumeragi-san, you should save that for Issei." The two pilots then handed for the hangar bay.

Sumeragi smiled. She knew what Allelujah was commenting about. Issei had very low tolerance for heavy manual jobs. He did not like the very idea of having to do daily interventions without his slacking routine.

Later on, after the six gundams had met with each other and they then proceeded to their destination, Ceylon Island. Setsuna ran through the mission details in his mind recalling what Sumeragi had briefed them in regards to their second mission. Given that there had been racial conflicts between the Sinhalese and the Tamils at Ceylon island (also known as Sri Lanka), as Celestial Being, they will intervene in this conflict, a start of their campaign to eradicate all wars. Then he could hear Lockon announcing, "Arriving at Ceylon Island at the time specified by Sumeragi. I expect a good result today."

Allelujah replied, "That would be good."

Tiera erde on the other hand replied in a monotonous tone, "I will do my best."

Issei then responded, "Sounds great. Battles are nothing more than a piece of cake! It's a sure successful battle!"

Lockon smiled and then spoke, "Do as you like." Then he noticed Setsuna's silence. He tried to call to him, but Setsuna was busy staring at the battlefield's situation. He was then reminded of his past… under the KPSA, a terrorist group. Then he recalled a gundam saving him from a certain death… then he charged ahead, thinking _I can prevent all these… I am Gundam. I have power. I will destroy war with my hands. Me and my gundam… we can do this!_

Then Allelujah and Tiera erde moved away according to plan. Issei and Lockon sighed as they both boosted in a feeble attempt to catch up with Setsuna and the Exia. When they arrived, Setsuna had already begun eliminating the enemy mobile suits with easy. Issei then joined in with setsuna to cover his back, while Lockon got ready to take down the enemy artillery unit they noticed.

As he continued to destroy the enemy mobile suits with his GN rifle, Issei muttered as he turned towards another mobile suit, "Peace… you have destroyed peace. You are an epitome of war, and thus, it is my duty to end you..." He then whipped out his GN katana and sliced down that mobile suit with great ruthlessness.

Setsuna on the other hand, had managed to take down the enemy mobile suits easily, but then being struck by artillery attacks, he was unable to do anything. As the firing stopped, before he could make another move, the enemy artillery mobile suits were shot down by the Dynames. Lockon silently whispered under his breath, "Dynames, locked on and firing!" He then proceeded to finish off the remnants of the enemy mobile suit team.

Then even as Issei observed Setsuna's actions, he could overhear Lockon muttering through the comm, "Overkill Setsuna!" He grinned. He wasn't about to let some kid overdo him. He then jumped into the fray once again, in the name of peace, exterminating more of the enemy mobile suits.

While the three gundams were busy with their rampage on the battlefield, Allelujah on his Kyrios had managed to perform a successful bombing of the HRL's military base on Ceylon Island. Tiera erde on the other hand, had managed to destroy a convoy of new HRL mobile suits with great ease.

Then when they had finished cleaning up the battlefield, leaving the remnants of the Tamil forces to retreat, Lockon sighed in relief, "That's it, Setsuna. That's it."

Issei then responded, "That was a tiring job… huh?" He and Lockon noticed something too late. Two of the Sinhalese mobile suits were running after the tamil mobile suits. As they ran past the Exia, Issei had a fear that Setsuna would fail to make a move. Then he moved. With great speed, Setsuna sliced up the two mobile suits with ease.

Issei then finally released the breath he held back in shock, muttering, "Well done."

Setsuna then spoke, "This is a Gundam Meister."

Lockon then called to the two other meisters, "Let's go! Issei, we better hurry if you want to get some more slack time!" The two gundam meisters, particularly Issei responded with great enthusiasm at the end of the mission.

Issei smiled as they begun to leave Ceylon island. He thought to himself _Miyuki-san, don't worry… I will preserve the last wish of your brother and yours as well. A peaceful world…_

* * *

**Who is Miyuki? How is she related to Issei? How did she die [your first spoiler!]? You will find out soon enough, and that will relate to a grudge Issei has a certain someone. But do take note that you will see sooner or later more focus on Setsuna, cos like I said, Setsuna is the MAIN character of the story, not Issei Yamato. **


End file.
